


you know

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, i still love tombur, this is for my homies in problematic nsfw mcyt twt, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: small man, big man.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 83
Kudos: 262





	you know

"Good morning, Wilbur!" Tommy said, running towards him at full speeds.

Wilbur wasn't having the best day so far. Niki and Wilbur had an argument earlier that had escalated to point where he had punched a slightly large hole in his wall. He usually tried keeping this lingering anger at bay, but it was no use at this point.

That is until he met Tommy. Sure, he had a large ego, and yeah, Tommy cared more about the public's opinion than those closest to him. But hell, he was gullible and naive. Behind that persona, was a child still learning about the world, he didn't know what he was getting into. Wilbur cared for Tommy, a bit too much. 

"Heyy, Tommy! How are you doing?" he said, trying to crack a smile.

"Well, Wilbur.. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Tommy's smile slowly faded. Wilbur knew he might have landed in some hot water now.

~

Wilbur had been in a secret relationship with Tommy for a while now. He knew this was morally and legally disgusting. A twenty-three year old adult dating a sixteen year old child. No one in the whole world knew about this. Well that is until that morning. Niki and Wilbur were hanging out, as "couples" do until she had down some looking around in his apartment. Let's just say she found some _things_ stored in Wilbur's computer. Niki tried to talk to him about it, but he got a tad bit defensive and things just escalated from there.

"So, you want to end this Tommy? After _everything_ we've been through. You know you'll never find anyone that treats you right. If you would stay with me, I would protect you. _I would keep you safe from everything and everyone._ I love you, Tommy. But I knew you were too stupid to understand that." Wilbur sneered.

Slight whimpers came out of the younger. Tommy couldn't lie to himself, he did truly love Wilbur. But, he wanted to see other people. He didn't want to spend his life with someone as mentally draining as Wilbur. However, if he ended it in that moment, could he find someone as loving and devoted as him? Could he even find love again? 

Wilbur knew that his strategy would work. Guilt-trip him into crawl back to you. Sure, it wouldn't help Tommy out in the long run, but Wilbur truly did need Tommy in his life. And he knew for a fact, Tommy depended on Wilbur a lot. He need him to be all his. No one else in his way. And he would make sure of that. It would be a long night.

~

Whimpers and small moans were coming out of the blonde boy's mouth. 

"H..Hnngh, Wilbur, please~" Tommy shakily exclaimed.

Oh, how Wilbur loved seeing him like this. So powerless and weak. Tommy was overstimulated by the amount of pleasure he was receiving from Wilbur's cock. Tommy didn't know that what he was doing with him was wrong. He never learned that a full grown adult fucking him senseless was wrong. He was so naive and oblivious. Wilbur didn't care that this was such a gross and awful thing to do, it gave both him and Tommy immense pleasure. He whispered things like how much of a good boy he was and how he was a such a dirty slut for him and him only. Wilbur pulled out and came all over his exposed body. 

"W..Wilbur, I love y..you so-" Tommy slurred till he was cut off with a kiss. Wilbur chuckled.

"I love you too, Tommy. Now get some sleep." 

~

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic :)  
> i love watching the world burn as i write shit like this.  
> i wrote this on a mix of energy drinks and sleeping pills, sorry if it's not good.


End file.
